With increasing development of science and technology, the existing video electronics products such as digital televisions or video game consoles are usually integrated with computer operating systems. Consequently, the video electronics products can also be used as simple computer operating systems. Consequently, the video electronics products can be used for editing simple electronic documents or video files. A mouse device can be applied to the computer system. In addition, the mouse device can be applied to the television or the video game console to increase the operating convenience.
Conventionally, a mouse comprises a casing, two buttons, a scroll wheel, two button sensors, an encoder, an optical sensor, a circuit board and a controller. The two buttons and the scroll wheel are installed on the casing. The scroll wheel is arranged between the two buttons. The button sensors, the encoder, the optical sensor, the circuit board and the controller are disposed within the casing. Moreover, the button sensors, the encoder, the optical sensor and the controller are electrically connected with the circuit board. The buttons are connected with the corresponding button sensors. The scroll wheel is connected with the encoder.
However, the conventional mouse is only used as a general mouse. For controlling the ordinary functions of the video electronics product, it is necessary to use another remoter controller. For example, a remote controller is required to control the channel-selecting operation or volume-adjusting operation of the television. Moreover, when the video game console is used to play games, a joystick is additionally used to control the operations of the games. In other words, the conventional mouse is not user-friendly.